


Don't sleep through dreams you can live through.

by guiltparty



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, pegoryu, persona 5 royal spoilers, the other characters will play a small role tbh, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltparty/pseuds/guiltparty
Summary: SPOILERS PLEASE DONT HURT YOURSELF THIS CONTAINS VERY EXPLICIT ROYAL SPOILERS. I WILL RUIN IT FOR YOU.In which Akira's wish is granted by the final palace owner, turning his relationship dynamics upside down. Waking up in his crush's bed.. Having it all come true, just like a dream.. Is that honestly okay?This is my first ever fanfic, or writing really, so I hope at least one person can enjoy it! I thought the final semester would have more stakes if Akira himself had more granted, asides from if you were to actually get a bad end, and thus this idea was born!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Pegoryu - Relationship, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don't sleep through dreams you can live through.

It took Akira’s eyes a few moments to piece his situation together. As he blinked, coming out of a deep sleep, one thing was painfully obvious to him. “This isn’t Leblanc.” He thought. His attic room was freezing most nights, and waking up now, it was hot. So hot in fact, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he almost always wore a shirt to bed. Second, he was sleeping on the floor. In a futon of course, but still the floor. He looked around, and the room was smaller than his, with a dart board, a couple posters, some clothes strewn about, and.. wait, the clothes. Akira slowly stood, approaching the laundry, and picked up a red hoodie, which belonged to... Wait, what?

It clicked in Akira’s head all at once, as he looked around again. Ryuji’s school bag was in the corner, and then of course there was a poster of an idol on the wall. He’d once heard her song playing in Ryuji’s headphones, but when he asked him about it, he got all flustered and said he didn’t listen to stuff like that. Akira smiled a bit, proven correct, but then the frown returned to his face. Why.. Or rather, how was he here? He ran the day before in his head again. 

The group spent New Year’s eve together to celebrate everything they’d accomplished. At the end of the night, everyone returned home, and that included Ryuji. There was no sleepover or anything like that.. And after everyone left, they planned to meet again soon, so he definitely didn’t come over here with out remembering it. He even had a heartfelt conversation with Morgana before falling asleep.. Wait, where was Morgana? And of course, there was that strange dream he had.. Walking through the empty school, hearing his friend’s voices.. Ryuji had said something about the track team, but that couldn’t be possible.. It was strange how real it felt, almost like the first time he’d woken up in the Velvet Room. And now he’s here. Together, the pieces didn’t line up, and thinking about the day before made his head hurt. It was almost akin to remembering the dream itself, it felt like it didn’t make sense, like it wasn’t true despite he knew it was. 

“Mornin!” Ryuji stuck his head in the room, his usual smile beaming. Akira was torn out of his thoughts, and looked at the lithe boy, now leaning against the doorway. He was shirtless too, wearing nothing but a random pair of sweats. Akira couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered, but kept his cool. “Oh, my mom left. You can sleep in the bed for a bit if you want, dude. Sorry for makin’ you sleep like that, I’m just not ready to tell her.” He rubbed the back of his head. 

“Tell her..?” Akira mumbled to himself, before addressing the actual issue, “When did I come here?” He watched Ryuji’s smile fade a bit. 

“Well, last night after the party we had, you came over. I mean, we’d planned it ever since that crazy Christmas we had.” Noticing Akira’s face, he stood up fully, and walked in. “You feelin okay?”

Akira thought for a moment, but simply nodded. “I should get going, though. I didn’t tell Sojiro I’d be out.” He didn’t understand what was happening, but he figured if anyone would know, it would be Morgana. After all, he spent every day by Akira’s side. 

Ryuji frowned a bit. “Really? Thought he knew.. I was about to make breakfast, you sure you don’t wanna stay for a bit?”

Akira politely declined, gathering what stuff he could find after getting dressed, and headed out into the cold January air. A chill went through him as he stepped out, and for a moment, his head hurt again. Ryuji called out after him, “Oh, make sure to text Ann later! She wanted to check what time was good for you.” Akira didn’t know exactly what he was talking about, but put on a smile and nodded back at him. 

As he walked, his phone buzzed twice. One was Ryuji, “You sure you’re good?” He stared at the message for a moment. Ryuji’s icon had that deafening smile that made everything stop for a moment, that made telling him he had no clue what was going on impossible. I mean, he woke up in his best friend’s room - the same friend he had somewhat of a crush on for the last year, that he had been too casual with to ever suggest one stay the night at the other’s place. If he explained to Ryuji that he didn’t remember being that close, it would either offend or confuse him, and there was no use trying to explain something he didn’t understand himself. 

Second was a text from Kasumi, “You remember our promise, right senpai?” 

Akira thought back to the last time they’d talked, in which he promised he’d go to the shrine with her for New Years. Frankly, he didn’t want to go while in the situation he was in. Yet he responded, “Of course. I just need some time to be ready. Can we go at Noon?” 

“Sure! I’ll meet you there!” She promptly responded, and he slipped the phone back in his pocket, not knowing what to say to Ryuji. 

Finally, he arrived at Leblanc, opening the door to see Sojiro, Futaba, and.... Wakaba? At the sight of her, his head pounded again, and he grimaced. He remembered her being at New Years, Christmas, and every other event. He remembered her telling Sojiro not to be so hard on him when he took him in. He remembered meeting Futaba at the cafe while Wakaba was visiting. At the exact same time, he remembered Medjed, remembered coaxing Futaba to let them in, remembered the group’s faces as they pieced together the truth behind her death, remembered Futaba’s awakening, and ultimately, the fight against Wakaba Isshiki. 

“Akira!” Futaba exclaimed, before noticing his grimace, “You good?” Giving him no chance to respond, she exclaimed once more, “Happy New Years!”

Sojiro nodded, putting coffee down at the booth Futaba and Wakaba sat at. “Wasn’t sure I’d even see you today.” He smiled knowingly, and Akira felt awkward for a moment as Sojiro followed up with, “Well, I won’t ask any questions.” As he rubbed the back of his head. 

Wakaba looked at Sojiro, “Can’t you tell you’re embarrassing him?” Before laughing. 

“Where is Morgana?” Akira cut them off, ignoring the multiple red flags going on in this conversation. 

“Probably.. Still asleep upstairs.” Futaba smiled, and when she did, it was like nothing Akira had seen before. Or had he? Memories in his head once again seemed to argue with each other, as he quietly thanked them and went up to the cold attic. 

As he reached the top of the stairs, he almost fell back down in surprise as he eyed a sleeping figure in his bed. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a boy his age, and he once again felt flustered. Sojiro's voice came from below, "Wake up Morgana so he can come eat breakfast!" This was.. Morgana? Akira reached out to the sleeping figure, feeling his head pound. Morgana was the boy Ryuji and Akira found in Kamoshida's palace. Since then, he's tried his hardest to get with Ann, but she'd either never noticed his pining, or simply acted oblivious, because- Morgana was a cat, a representation of hope sent from the depths of Mementos. Morgana meant to sacrifice himself in order to save humanity from the God of Control, and in extension, the metaver- No, Morgana was a close friend who'd gone to Shujin Academy with everyone. He didn't sacrifice himself, only his persona, just like everyone else. Somehow, all these facts were true at once. This boy (cat?) began to stir, and his eyes opened, revealing sharp blue. 

"Huh? Oh, Akira.. Guess I slept in without you next to me." He shook his head, "I bet you two stayed up late last night. To think you'd be with someone so vulgar.." He smiled and shook his head, then stretched. "Guess there's nothing to do about that. Can I get some privacy while I get ready? Tell them I'll be down soon." 

Akira hesitated, but then spoke out. "Morgana," His head hadn't let up, and trying to express the disconnect between his memories made it almost unbearable. "Isn't this wrong? Didn't we go to bed together last night? And seriously, aren't you a cat?" 

Morgana stared blankly for a moment, before frowning, "Ah, I get it. Ryuji put you up to this? Real funny, send that monkey my best regards. Now seriously, give a boy some privacy." He shook his head, taking out an outfit to wear. Akira could only look on in confusion, before sighing, dropping his stuff from the sleepover, and returning downstairs. He walked past the three, who were joking over coffee, and ignored their questions about where he was going as he once again stepped in January's chill. 

So far, not a single thing had made sense. As he tried to remember the rest of his friends, like Ann, it's like there was a gap missing in his memory. Something waiting to click, like it did with Futaba and Morgana. The only person he could think of without the threat of a migraine was Kasumi. Maybe their New Years promise was worth it after all.. He checked his phone.. He'd definitely be there early, but waiting for Kasumi outweighed the option of arguing with Morgana or talking to a dead(?) woman. As he looked at his phone, the notification from Ryuji earlier still remained.. Just what was going on, between them, and in his memories?

| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to get the concept out, I suppose to see if there's an audience for it! I hope to update at least once a week, with longer updates. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
